O porre
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: O vulgo título clichê, porque todos têm um primeiro porre, inclusive o Dégel. Conteúdo yaoi, comédia pastelão, estrelando: Kárdia X Dégel.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas é obra de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada.

**Obs**: Conteúdo yaoi. Fica naquelas: não gosta vaza.

.

**N/A**: Mil anos depois, cá estou eu trazendo uma brisada feita em "altas horas", sem a menor intenção de se tornar o que se tornou: uma fanfic.

Já adianto que se trata de uma comédia pastelão, feita "randomicamente" e dedicada exclusivamente à minha malvadeza Garudona (lê-se Isa)-q

Normalmente o **meu** Dégel é ruivo e o **meu** Kárdia é loiro. Questão de gosto, se têm algum problema com isso, por favor, se mate.

.

Sem betagem, sem noção, issaê :'D

.

**O Porre**

.

A suave pressão da mordida que recebera em seu lábio inferior fora suficiente para acordá-lo do sono preguiçoso e aconchegante em que estava mergulhado. Se o céu não estivesse tão nublado, daria pra ver o quão alto o sol já estava. Desta vez, haviam passado da "conta".

- Bonjour... – sussurrou em tom rouco, peculiar a quem acaba de acordar e ainda está com sono. _Muito sono_.

- Bonjour o cacete! São duas e dez da tarde, criatura! – Kárdia ria alto, _muito alto_.

- Ahh? Para de rir, minha cabeça dói. – resmungou o ruivo, levando as mãos ao rosto. Pressionou as têmporas com os dedos finos, massageando-as como podia.

- Claro que está doendo! Você não está acostumado a encher a cara, e depois outra, o vinho que bebemos era de péssima qualidade. Uma lástima! – replicou o escorpiano, falando alto, gesticulando, expansivo, implicante e grego.

- Precisa mesmo falar _TÃO_ alto, Kárdia? – cutucou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ihh qual é? Eu sempre falo alto. – defendeu-se, levando as mãos às de Dégel, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele e, consequentemente, atrapalhando o massagear de têmporas.

- Para Kárdia! Eu tô passando mal, dá pra me soltar? – Dégel estava, de fato, muito irritado.

- Você está de porre, criatura!De PORRE ! – tornou a repetir de forma pausada, enquanto puxava as mãos do aquariano para si.

- De onde você tirou esse termo? – questionou, enquanto tentava puxar suas mãos de volta a todo custo. – Larga Kárdia, eu preciso aliviar essa pressão na minha cabeça!

- Tirei das minhas vadiagens. De onde mais o tiraria? – admitiu, ganhando um olhar reprovador do companheiro. – Qual é? Quer que eu minta que encontrei em um dicionário carcomido?

Dégel moveu de leve a cabeça, inclinando-a para trás, de modo em que a farta franja ruiva descobrisse seu rosto, para que depois grunhisse, parecendo incomodado.

- Sinto um gosto ruim na minha boca. – reclamou, resetando o rosto à posição anterior.

- Eu não tenho nada com isso, gozei fora. – defendeu-se o escorpiano, levando um chute nos ditos "países baixos". – AI FILHO DA PUTA!

- Será que você não consegue deixar de ser desagradável nem quando eu estou passando mal, Kárdia? – resmungou o aquariano, recuperando a posse das próprias mãos. Voltou a se deitar no macio travesseiro de plumas, fechando os olhos.

- Óbvio que eu consigo deixar de ser desagradável! Ou vai me falar que eu não fui agradável o suficiente enquanto você gemia o meu nome e me pedia pra fazer umas paradas absurdas, que até Athena duvida, ontem à noite? – disse o grego, girando os olhos enquanto levava as mãos até a nuca, dando sustento à cabeça encostada na guarda da cama.

- Como é que é? Que_ coisas_ são essas? – Dégel parecia ter levado um choque, já que praticamente havia saltado da cama, pondo-se de joelhos ao lado do loiro.

- Ah não, não me diga que você se esqueceu? – questionou o escorpiano, parecendo ligeiramente ofendido. – Depois de tudo aquilo?_ Tudo aquilo_?

- Kárdia, pelo amor de Athena, me diga o que foi que eu te pedi pra fazer! – inquiriu, levando as mãos ligeiras aos pulsos do grego, pressionando-os contra o travesseiro.

- Quanta estupidez! Me fez bater a cabeça na guarda da cama! – ralhou, adotando uma careta de dor. – Eu tenho culpa se você bebeu mais do que podia aguentar e soltou a franga? Não me lembro de tê-lo obrigado a entornar uma garrafa de vinho vagabundo goela abaixo!

Pego pelo próprio bom senso, Dégel soltou os pulsos de Kárdia, sentando-se no colchão ao lado dele. Levou uma das mãos ao próprio rosto, enquanto a outra servia de apoio.

- Você está certo, me desculpe.– sussurrou, respirando fundo. Por certo, ele não podia obrigar o outro a narrar o que haviam aprontado na noite anterior, contudo, a incerteza parecia latejar ainda mais que o_ tal porre, _em sua cabeça.

- Só desculpo porque você agride feito menininha. – sibilou zombeteiro, virando-se de lado na cama. Havia uma necessidade descomunal de rir, mas o escorpiano sabia que se o fizesse agora estragaria tudo.

- Olha, eu realmente não consigo me lembrar do que... pedi que fizesse, ontem a noite. Não me lembro nem como vim parar na sua cama. – confessou, coçando os olhos com os nós dos dedos.

Kárdia deu de ombros, recusando-se a virar-se e encará-lo. Tal atitude, provavelmente, deixaria o aquariano atrapalhado ainda mais aflito. Ele _sabia_ disso, ele _adorava_ isso.

- Eu não esperava isso de você Dégel, depois não quer ser chamado de menininha! – acusou, ainda recluso na posição anterior. – E eu ainda me deixei levar por sua influência vil e pérfida. – se fez de vítima, remexendo-se enquanto soltava um resmungo.

À essas alturas, Dégel já não poderia caber-se em si. Estava curioso, vexado, amedrontado, e uma porção de coisas do mesmo gênero. Precisava saber o quê, de tão grave, havia feito na maldita noite anterior.

- Posição do frango assado, Dégel, _posição do frango assado_... – sussurrava indignado, deixando um suspiro dramático verter por seus lábios. – A que me sujeitei, meus Deuses?

Ao ouvir aquilo, o aquariano estremeceu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem repentinamente. Não precisava se ver no espelho para saber que estava corado.

- Eu não pedi por _isso_... pedi? – questionou num fio de voz. Mal tinha coragem para formular sua pergunta.

- Claro que não pediu, você praticamente _ordenou_ que eu colocasse o _seu_ "frango" no _meu_ "espeto"! Me senti humilhado! – disse o loiro, encolhendo os ombros num gesto sutil.

- Kárdia, por favor, me escute! – Dégel estava quase implorando, quando grudou as mãos no braço forte do escorpiano, puxando-o de leve para trás. – Olha aqui, me desculpa... estou falando sério, eu... – dizia o ruivo, nitidamente encabulado. Tropeçava nas palavras, sem saber quais vocábulos usar naquela situação vergonhosa. – Eu não sabia que ia perder o juízo dessa forma, eu não sei nem o que te dizer, sério mesmo...

Divertindo-se com a agonia alheia, Kárdia enfim se deixou virar, exibindo um largo sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

- Quer que eu te ajude a lembrar pelo que pediu na noite passada? – sussurrou malicioso, levando ambas as mãos aos braços pálidos do aquariano, trazendo-o para si. – Sabe, eu nunca fui muito bom com as palavras. Sempre preferi mostrar à minha maneira, para que não restem dúvidas. – continuou, levando os lábios à orelha direita do aquariano, mordiscando-o no lóbulo.

- Não Kárdia! – vociferou, num ato desesperador. Estava com o rosto febril, contraindo os dedos dos pés e das mãos enquanto se encolhia. Se pudesse sumir, já teria o feito – Não estou em condições!

- Ah Dégel você não aprende! – exclamou o animado escorpião, antes de tomar os lábios do seu aquariano de assalto, beijando-o afetuoso. – Até quando vai ser tão inocente? – o indagou após o partir dos lábios, mantendo-o seguro em seus braços grandes e rijos. – Você cai direto nas minhas peças, Dedé. Acho que é por isso que eu te amo tanto! – exclamou, desatando a gargalhar.

Ao dar-se conta de que havia sido vítima de mais uma chacota do outro, Dégel lhe dirigiu um olhar indignado, debatendo-se a fim de fugir do enlace dos braços alheios.

- Me solta! Não teve a mínima graça! Eu estou todo quebrado, com a cabeça dolorida, me sentindo um inútil e você ainda me faz de vítima das tuas brincadeiras patéticas? – inquiriu desgostoso, ainda lutando para se livrar do outro.

Em contrapartida, Kárdia só ria. Não que não se importasse com o estado do outro, ao contrário. Contudo, Kárdia fazia o tipo que carregava como uma de suas frases de cabeceira o famoso dito popular "_Perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada_". Só que Dégel não era mais seu amigo. O que compartilhava com ele ia além da mera amizade.

- Não vou te soltar até você me desculpar por ter me aproveitado do seu primeiro porre para te aloprar. – disse categórico, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu precisava comemorar seu primeiro porre em grande estilo,_ por favor_, desculpa?

Desistindo da luta inútil que havia travado contra os braços do escorpiano, Dégel voltou seu rosto em direção ao dele, mirando-o nos olhos. Como dizer não para aquele idiota? _Como_?

- Que isso não se repita... – fora sua resposta. Mas ele sabia que se repetiria.

- Tá legal, tá legal... – sussurrou Kárdia, enquanto contornava os traços delicados da face do aquariano com o indicador, mantendo o rosto bem próximo do dele. – Agora me diz... Como se sente?

Devagar, Dégel ergueu o rosto, de modo em que o polegar de Kárdia - apoiado em sua bochecha - deslizasse suavemente, fixando-se em seu lábio inferior.

- Vai passar... – replicou num murmúrio, pressionando os lábios moldados em um "bico" contra o dedo do escorpiano.

- Me deixa cuidar de você? – pediu em um, nada usual, tom manso e gentil, recebendo como réplica um aceno suave seguido de um sorriso afável.

E nenhum dos dois soube precisar quanto tempo haviam ficado trocando olhares e carícias até o entardecer.

**.**

**le fim**


End file.
